


Backstory of Lexi

by UnicornOfTheSea



Series: Hamilton Texting/Messaging HamLaf [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornOfTheSea/pseuds/UnicornOfTheSea
Summary: The Schuylers host a sleepover, and we see the backstory of what happened to Alexander
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Hamilton Texting/Messaging HamLaf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Backstory of Lexi

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this story takes place like, 4-5 months after the last work in this series.

**Hoes**   
_**GiggleInFrench, DisasterChild, Turrgle, ZeroToHero, MarMar, Sinnamon, Angelic, and BBY** _

  
**GiggleInFrench:** can we talk about how cute Lexi and Peggles are being right now??? Like, the cuddling, the hairstyles????

**Sinnamon:** This happens at every sleepover we have, and it has since Pegs met Alex

**ZeroToHero:** when did y’all meet Alexander?

**DisasterChild** : when liza and I were at the same foster house

**BBY:** the first time Alex came over when Eliza was being fostered

**Angelic:** at the coffee shop he works at, about two weeks before we fostered Eliza

**MarMar:** We dated the same douchebag of a guy, unknowingly, at the same time

**Turrgle:** Can we have more backstory?

**BBY:** Lexi nodded, so go ahead

**Sinnamon:** okay, well, thisll be long, so get ready

**Sinnamon:** When Lexi was five, his father left him and his mother, and then, when Alex was 12, he and his mother got severely sick, and his mother didn’t make it. He lived with a foster family for about two years, then a hurricane hit his home town, the family couldn’t afford to house him anymore, forcing him to move from his home twon in Nevis, and to America. He was in and out of foster homes forayear before he met me.

**Sinnamon** : in his third year of foster homes, he happened to be placed with George King, the same foster father I had before I had Philip, and then about 7 months later, my now adoptive father started to foster me, causing me to leave Alex alone with George, and, according to Lex, things got bad, like, worse than when I was there, and it was terrible when I was there. 

**Sinnamon:** At 16, Lex finalized his emancipation, meaning he is no longer in the care of King, and is ultimately in charge of literally everything involving him. Mar, you wanna take over?

**BBY:** I figure now would be a good time to say Xander went non-verbal, but wants Mari to continue if she pleases

**MarMar:** Let us know if anything changes with Lex please. 

**MarMar:** okay, so, going back to when I was 17, I met a 19 year old James Reynolds. We hit it off, started dating, and within a month the realationship turned bad. I’m not gonna go into detail, but like,it was bad bad. A year into the relationship,meaning I was 18, I met a 17 year old Eliza, who introduced me to a 15 year old Alexander, who was getting ready for a date with someone names James. A few months later, Eliza was talking about how bad Reynolds was for Alex, some shit went down, Alex breaks off his 2 year relationship with James at 16 while finalizing his emancipation and finishing HS, I break up with James at 19, a year passes, we meet all of you and now y’all are caught up

  
**Turrgle:** Thats, wow

**GiggleInFrench:** merde thats a lot

**BBY:** laf come hug your BF

**GiggleInFrench:** omw

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
** Mother(s) and Son **   
_**DisasterChild, Sinnamon, Angelic, Bby, And MarMar** _   
_**BBY added ShutUp &Smile** _

  
**ShutUp &Smile:** @DisasterChild, did you take your binder off?

**Sinnamon:** He’s asleep, but yeah, he’s not wearing it

**ShutUp &Smile:** Okay, good

_**ShutUp &Smile left ** _ **Mother(s) and Son**   
_**Angelic added ShutUp &Smile** _

  
**ShutUp &Smile: **Why?

**Angelic:** You always seem to worry about our child, so I figured you wouldn’t mind 

**ShutUp &Smile:** Glad to be considered one of his mothers

**BBY:** hell yeah!! Aaron Burr- Mother #5

**Author's Note:**

> 577 Words  
> 1.5 ish pages on docs
> 
> Merde=Shit
> 
> If you have a request for something you wanna see in this series, let me know  
> If you can think of better usernames for anyone, please tell me  
> Have a Great Day :)


End file.
